Herr Graf
''"Bis dann, (und) Ciao!" '' (Typische Verabschiedung von Papa Joe) 'LPPapaJoe ' (*5. April 1996) ist ein kleiner Let's Player auf Youtube. Sein genaues Anfangsdatum ist nicht bekannt. Es ist nur bekannt, dass er seit Anfang 2011 Let's Plays macht. Videos In den ersten Parts seiner Let's Plays hatte er nur seine Stimme aufgenommen. Danach verwendete er im Hindergrund, Musik aus Spielen wie: Zelda: A Link to the Past, Super Mario Bros. 3 etc... Seit dem Let's Play von Super Mario 64 verzichtete er auf Nintendo Musik und verwendete Songs von 5xL Beats, später kamen auch Lieder von Michael Schuldt und dann doch wieder von Nintendo hinzu. Seit Ende Juli bis Oktober 2012 verwendete er in fast jedem Part das Lied The Ocarina of Time von GaMetal, was ein 13-Minütiges Zelda-Medley ist. Seit Super Mario 64 findet man in jedem Video, meistens unten Links, sein Kanallogo. Im Let's Play von Super Mario 74 in Part 37 hat er das Logo vergessen einzufügen! Am Anfang und am Ende jedes Let's Plays wird ein Intro & ein Outro eingeblendet, bei der man zur Playlist eines anderen Let's Plays kommt. Schon von Anfang an gibt es eine Homepage, auf der alle Projekte inklusive Playlist zufinden waren. Diese Seite wird seit April 2014 nicht mehr betreut. Im Dezember 2012 gab es zwei Adventskalender auf seinem Kanal. Der eine war mit verschiedenen Spielen gefüllt, bei dem anderen zeigte er Täglich was sich im Adventskalender von Battlefield Heroes verbirgt. Seit 05. Oktober 2012 sind in seinen Videos Ingamesound zuhören. Desweiteren gab es von Oktober 2012 bis Januar 2013 fast täglich immer 2 Videos am Tag. Dieses System gab es vom 15.01. bis 13.05.2013 nicht mehr, da sein PC kaputt ging und somit nur schwer Videos gemacht werden konnten. Seit dem 20.01.2013 gab es täglich einen Part. Vom 21.01.2013 - 23.04.2013 gab es kein Let's Play-Part mehr, da auch sein Ersatz-PC kaputt ging. An Ostern 2013 (31. März) gründete er einen neuen Kanal mit dem Namen LPPapaJoe Oldies, auf dem einige alte Videos zusehen sind. Zum 21. Oktober 2013 entschied er sich dazu, im normalfall nur noch 1 Video am Tag hochzuladen, da er weniger Zeit hätte. Papa Joe betont auch immer wieder, dass er sich selbst nicht als Nintendo-Let's Player sieht, da er auch Spiele wie z.B. Mafia 1 & 2 gespielt hat. Seit März 2014 ist er Partner bei TGN. Seit dem ist bei fast jedem Video Werbung geschalten. Seine Konsolen Gameplays nimmt er mit der Avermedia Gamecapture HD 2 auf, vorher hatte er dafür immer einen Grabber verwendet. Papa Joe gibt sich bei seinen neueren Videos große Mühe bei den Thumbnails und den Videobeschreibungen. Persönliches Papa Joe gibt nur wenige Informationen über sein Privatleben preis. Nicht einmal Geburtsname und Wohnort sind offiziell bekannt. Allerdings hat er verraten, dass er aus Bayern kommt. Bis April 2013 hatte er eine Freundin namens Juliane, welche auch in paar Videos vorkommt. Sein aktueller Beziehungsstatus ist nicht bekannt. Let's Plays Hier findest du alle aktuelle, abgeschlossene, pausierte & geplante Let's Plays von LPPapaJoe Besondere Veranstaltungen Am 10. Januar 2014 gab es, zum Finale von Mafia, bei LPPapaJoe einen Mafia-Tag. An diesem Tag veröffentlichte er 2 Parts des Mafia-LPs und eine Folge von Let's Test "Mafia II". Vom 31.10.2014 bis 02.11.2014 fand zum Start von Mario Kart 8, ein großes Mario Kart 8-Wochenende auf seinem Kanal statt. In dieser Zeit veröffentlichte er insgesamt 4 Parts (2x Freitag, 1x Samstag & 1x Sonntag) des LPs. Let's Test thumb|Offizielles Logo Das Format enstand im Rahmen seines Adventskalenders 2012. Anfang Januar 2013 endete die erste Staffel. Im Mai wurde bekannt gegeben, dass das Format eine zweite Staffel bekommt, welche von August - September wöchentlich veröffentlicht wurde. Das Format besteht aktuell aus 4 Staffeln mit insgesamt 36 Folgen. ->Let's Test Wiki-Seite Let's History Von Januar bis April 2013 war sein PC defekt. Aus dieser Not erfand er, durch eine Idee eines Freundes, das Format Let's History, in welcher er meist die Geschichte von Videospiel-(charakteren) erzählt. Die erste Staffel wurde zwischen März und April wöchentlich veröffentlicht. Anfang April wurde bekannt gegeben, dass es eine zweite Staffel geben wird, welche auch gleichzeitig die letzte sein soll. -> Let's History Wiki-Seite Let's Talk About... Im Januar 2014 entwickelte Joe ein weiteres Format "Let's Talk about..." Dieses Format erinnert an eine Talkshow in der thumb|Logo von Let's Talk About...immer ein bestimmtes Thema mit Freunden oder auch mit Zuschauern diskutiert werden. Unterstützung bekommt er da von Timo, welcher schon in den ersten 2 Folgen als Gast mit dabei war. -> Let's Talk About Wiki-Seite Wissenswertes *Anfangs waren die Let's Plays unter dem Kanal Devilmerchandise zufinden. Der Kanalwechsel fand im Juli 2011, wegen 2 Strikes statt. *Bei seinen alten Videos kam es öfter mal vor, dass im Videotitel statt Let's Play, Let's Show stand. Bei diesen Videos, gibt es keinen Kommentar. Dies hat er gemacht, wenn sein Mikrofon kaputt oder er krank war. Heute kommt das nicht mehr vor. *Seine Lieblings-Super Mario-Figur ist Waluigi, bei der Donkey Kong-Reihe ist es Dixie. Stand: 03.11.2014 Kategorie:Lets Plays Kategorie:Super Mario Kategorie:The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:Donkey Kong Kategorie:Devilmerchandise Kategorie:Youtuber und Youtubekanal Kategorie:Hauptkanal Kategorie:RealPapaJoe Kategorie:Papa Joe